


Nightmares

by Mkl2s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkl2s/pseuds/Mkl2s
Summary: Alex goes for a run when she has nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Drabble I've been working on.

Anyone that knew Alex Danvers knew that to avoid beating the crap out things (or people) when she was angry, knew that she went running. 

Running helped her stay fit without destroying a training room. It also had the added bonus of keeping prying eyes from squealing to J'onn when she "overworked herself."

As a result, she'd taken to running after nightmares as well. What she hadn't counted on was having a nightmare during one of her mother's visits... or her mother being up when she was coming back in from a run.

Eliza was sitting in a corner with the lights out so Alex didn't notice her when she first came in. Maggie was up as well, apparently having noticed her girlfriend's absence, and was making some chamomile tea.

Both were surprised and drew their firearms from their place on the kitchen counter when Eliza cleared her throat from the corner after Alex had grabbed Maggie in a kiss not fit for public consumption.

"Relax girls, I just wondered if you'd notice you weren't alone," Eliza said with a wry smile. The younger women blushed at being caught by Alex's mom but grinned. 

"Alex, Sweetie," she began again when they looked back up at her, "why didn't you tell me about the nightmares? Don't tell me that you're not having them, you've always exercised or studied in lieu of going back to sleep when something's bothering you."

Alex struggled for words for a few moments before replying, "I've had them ever since Dad died." Seeing her mom's face fall she quickly continued with, "don't feel bad Mom, Maggie's the only one who knows-"

"And that's only because I sleep next to you," Maggie muttered, still on her "Alex has valid feelings" crusade. Alex rolled her eyes but didn't deny the accusation.

"Twelve years of nightmares, Alex why didn't you say anything?"

"You and Kara were so upset already, I didn't want to add to that."

"Alexandra, I'm your mother. You never have to worry about being a burden-."

"Mom, ever since Kara came to us, I was taught to be perfect. The perfect sister, perfect student, perfect everything. How could I come to you about the nightmares if I knew they were a weakness?"

Eliza tried to interrupt but Alex spoke over her.

"Mom, its fine. I'm not mad, not anymore. If it's alright, we really ought to go back to sleep. Maggie and I have to be up early tomorrow."

The next morning, Eliza tried speaking to her daughter about the night before but the younger woman seemed to pretend that the conversation had never happened. Apparently, if you didn't acknowledge things, they didn't exist.

Alex was out the door in record time, waiting for Maggie in the parking garage as her girlfriend held back for a moment.

"Eliza, I know this isn't my place, and Alex would hate me for mentioning anything but, she's not as invincible as she seems. She's fooled nearly everyone else but J'onn, Kara, and I know that inside, she's hurting. She may pretend that how she's grown up hasn't affected her but it obviously has. Just, what I'm saying is, don't let her push you away, but don't take advantage of her forgiveness. I like you Eliza, you're a cool parent. But if you hurt Alex again, even Kara won't be able to save you."

The sound of Maggie's phone broke the tension but before Maggie walked out the door, she heard a whispered, "thank you."


End file.
